The present invention relates to a machine for, and a method of chamfering of edges of plate-shaped workpieces, particularly glass disks. More particularly, it relates to a machine for, and a method of chamfering in accordance with which at least one edge of the workpiece is ground during relative movement between the workpiece and the grinding disk.
It is known not only to round the corner of the glass disks, but also to edge or chamfer the edges of the glass disks for optical and safety reasons, and also in accordance with the requirements for the further treatment of the glass disk. Various glass edge grinding machines have been developed for these purposes.
In known machines of this type, the grinding wheel unit includes two cup-shaped wheels rotatable about axes of rotation which are arranged somewhat normal to the edges to be ground, whereas axes of rotation form with the neighboring outer surface of the glass disk an angle of approximately 135.degree.. Therefore, the axes of rotation are not exactly normal to the edges to be ground, but instead form an acute angle, so that the marginal region of the circular disk-shaped grinding surface of the cup-shaped wheels come in contact with the workpiece with formation of a flat chamfer or a flat edge.
It has been shown that the edge or chamfer produced by these machines and methods has optically highly visible grinding traces.